doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Junction (Doom RPG)
Junction is a level in Doom RPG. Overview The junction is a hub, allowing the player to travel between the various sectors of the game. You can also access a shop terminal with the following items: thumb|right|256px|Map of Junction Walkthrough Easy route # Go north, then west and south through the yellow door. # Play Sector 1. # Play Sector 2. # Play Sector 3. # Go east and north through the green door. # Play Sector 4. # Play Sector 5. # Go to the east wing of the map and north through the blue door. # Play Sector 6. # Play Sector 7. Faster/Harder route # Go north, then west and south through the yellow door. # Enter Sector 3 to get the super shotgun, the green keycard and a secret plasma gun. # Optionally, enter Sector 1 to get a secret chaingun. # Go east and north through the green door. # Enter Sector 5 to get the blue keycard and the rocket launcher. # Optionally, return to the yellow hub and enter Sector 2 to get an axe, a chaingun and a secret super shotgun. # Optionally, return to the green hub and enter Sector 4 to get the plasma rifle and a secret rocket launcher. # Go to the east wing of the map and north through the blue door. # Enter Sector 6 to get the BFG 9000. # Enter Sector 7 to get the red keycard. Post-invasion[[file:Doom RPG Junction 2.png|thumb|right|256px|'Map of Junction after it is overrun by demons.']] In Sector 7, the base is overrun by a second wave of hellspawn. The Junction radically changes as a result. This is the walkthrough for the destroyed junction. # Go west, following the corridor through the blue door. # Go south through the red door and talk to Dr. Kelvin. # Go back west through the red door and talk to the marine. He transforms into a chaingunner. # Kill the chaingunner and go west twice to the area with the yellow and green doors. # Go north through the green door. # Go north through the destroyed area of the wall. Extinguish fires that may block your way. # Talk to the civilian until he is killed. Follow the path to the northeast. # The path curves down to the southeast. Continue following it. # Extinguish the fires and go through the destroyed area of the wall. Talk to Dr. Jensen. # After Jensen dies, go back to the red door in the east wing. Talk to Kelvin again. # Use the computer console and enter the code 5966 to open the door to the Reactor. # Kill the Lost souls and go east to exit to the Reactor. Secrets * 3 total: 24,26 - 26,26 - 10,9 * 0112358 is the code to the bonus area door in the post-invasion destroyed junction. These are the first 7 digits of the Fibonacci sequence Statistics * 3 secrets * 44 monsters Map data Things * Doctor * Shop terminal * Bonus area (post-invasion) Trivia After the Junction is overrun, one of the scientists says, "I'm knee-deep in the dead," a reference to the first episode of classic Doom. Category:Doom RPG levels Category:Levels by name